whoops
by tffangirl000
Summary: Butterfly gets bored and wants to share her new game...Poor Red alert
Butterfly bounced down the hall with a grin in place. She had one place in mind today and had enough determination that no one, not even Optimus Prime could stop her.

Her comlink buzzed and she wordlessly opened it, already knowing who it was.

:: Are you really going to do this?::

Butterfly giggled :: Of course, Nera, why wouldn't I?::

::Because it's possible for deactivation from Ratchet.::

::Worth it.::

::Be careful, you get that 'Sideswipe look' when you desire to do something evil.::

Butterfly paused looking offended ::I do not!::

::Mmmm, yeah you do. You spend to much time with him.::

::Is that such a bad thing?::

::Should I point out what you're about to do right now? Anyway, hurry up I think Prowl is getting suspicious.::

Butterfly closed the link and stood out side the security office door and tried to cool her features. She knocked before coming in and saw Red Alert sitting at the main console and Sideswipe was on his left below him.

Butterfly looked at Sideswipe and when optics meet Sideswipe began to snicker.

 _"Do I really have a face when plotting?"_ She thought to herself but shrugged it off.

She walked up to Red Alert and gave a smile "Hi, Red, how you doin'?"

"What do you want, Butterfly?"

"Weeeeelllll, I wanted you to play a game with me that I found."

"I'm busy."

"But it's a slight puzzle game!"

"Don't care."

"You can watch more than one screen and you are a security guard for five nights."

"Butterfly, I already do that every orn."

"But this is different! Please!"

Red Alert sighed and finally looked up at the purple femme, "You're making that face. So no I will not play the 'game'."

Butterfly pouted, "What face?"

Red Alert pointed to Sideswipe, "His face."

Butterfly changed tactics and took big puppy optics and a kicked puppy look, "I promise it's not bad! Please!"

Red Alert could feel his will cracking the longer he looked at her and she knew it. She hung onto his arm and took a deep intake, "pllllllleaaaaaaaaaase?"

Red Alert gave a sigh of defeat and let his head fall forward, "Security guard huh?"

she gave a little squeal as Sideswipe snickered in the background.

She gave him a datadrive "It has the game in it all you have to do is plug it in."

He plugged it into a spare datapad and froze as soon as the main screen popped up and a twitchy animitronic came into view. He looked over at Butterfly who gave an innocent expression. He tapped the play button and the level loaded and the phone rang as Red Alert directed the person to look around and through the cameras.

Red Alerts head snapped up at Butterfly "Did he just say they move?!"

butterfly smiled "Careful, watching to long makes the power drain."

He went back to the game internally critiquing the quality of the cameras and muttering something along the lines of how he would never let crazed robots into his place and the security get this shooty.

A few moments later his horns sparked and he glaired at the datapad "It moved! It was over there now it's here!"

Butterfly smiled turned evil as she slowly backed away from Red Alert, being far away when this wonderful thing happened seems like a good idea.

Nera looked around trying to come up with a good explanation for the third time. She opened her mouth to say something when a female scream rang throughout the base. Nera smirked a little as Jazz and Prowl looked at each other perplexed and a little worried and they stood up "Wha' was that?"

"Sounded like it came from the security room."

They walked down the hall and peeked in. Butterfly and Sideswipe were on the floor and apparently they laughed so hard their vocolizers shorted out if the static was anything to go by. Red Alert was clinging to Inferno, who walked in just as Red Alert screamed with a cube of energon in his hand, and Red Alerts horns were sparking blue blabbering something about 'animitronics were going to eat him!'

Bots where pushed out of the way and Ratchet emerged "What the frag is going on in here?"

Instantly Sideswipe sobered up as soon as he heard Ratchet and pointed to Butterfly.

"You again?" he growled and stalked over to her cowering form, and he pulled out his wrench and hit her with each syllable

"How. Many. Times. Do. I. Have. To. Tell. You!"

Butterfly smiled and gave out a staticy "Worth." CLANG "It." before passing out.

Prowl shook his head and walked away and the crowed dispersed knowing they would get a copy later. Ratchet and Inferno were trying to calm Red Alert down while Nera and Jazz watched from the doorway.

"You knew, huh?"

Nera didn't look at Jazz for a while seeming to think of an answer before smirking "Why, Jazz, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"you two are in so much trouble when Prowler fins out."

Her grin grew even more wicked "If. And he has to catch us first."

A loud clang and a thud turned their attention to Ratchet who got feed up and gave Red Alert his 'special treatment: wrench style' to calm him down.

All in all...today was fun.

 **okay so this little lame oneshot wouldn't leave me alone and we can all thank my roommate who, while I was watching markiplyer FNAF compilations she said "wonder what would happen if red alert played this." and blew my mind. has this already been done though?**


End file.
